Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to systems for coupling brackets to a variety of surfaces.
Description of the Related Art
Handrails and other items are often coupled to walls or other surfaces using brackets or other coupling devices. In many cases, different brackets are used depending on the material of the wall or surface to which the handrail or other item is to be coupled. Currently, manufacturers typically create different brackets for each of the different installation surface media. For example, different brackets are often manufactured and used to couple handrails to wooden surfaces, metal surfaces, and glass surfaces.